Devil Tears
by sesshy's one and only
Summary: Inuyasha Gang in highschool. They're in a band and have a battle of the bands with new girls named Miyu, Tori, and Em...inufma crossover! btw im no longer miroku'd girlfriend im now sesshy's one and only
1. Chapter 1

Miyu: HOLAA! Ok so I made this like a year ago and posted it a month ago on this site…but then I deleted it cuz no one was commenting and my friend told me 2...so here it is again! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this fanfic! But yeay me I own the fanfic! This time its not em's its MINNNNEEEE!

Sesshy: Okay Miyu get on with it…since Miyu's off getting drunk off of sprite(which has happened before O.o) This sesshomaru will introduce her story…Here it is Devil Tears:

Two girls (well wolf demons) were sitting in front of the TV watching Pretear. They were both 16. One had shoulder length straight dirty blonde hair. She was about 5' 7". She was wearing a black and blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Her name, Tori.

Next to her was a brunette her hair just going past her shoulder blades the tips were dyed red. She was about 5' 8". She was wearing a red and black t-shirt and worn out blue jeans. Her name, Miyu.

Tomorrow was their first day at Shikon High. They just came to Japan from America.

Miyu's Point of view

"Hey Miyu, what do you think our new school will be like?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, all sesshy told me was that it's a great school and there are demons like us and half demons there." I said

"Tell me again how you know sesshomaru." Tori said.

" I TOLD YOU THIS ALREADY!" I screamed.

"I forgot soorrryyyyy." Tori said sarcastically.

"Fine we used to date then he moved here…" I said turning my attention back to the television screen. Hurt displaying in my eyes.

Tori understood how I felt, her boyfriend moved here a year after Sesshy did. I could tell she regretted bringing up the subject. She looked at her watch.

"OH NO!" she screamed.

"What?" I asked really really really bored.

" I forgot to change my watch to the time zone…its 12:30!" Tori said.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "IM THE ONE WHO HAS TO GET YOU UP! Oh gawd…"

We went into our rooms and went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Tori's Point of view

RINGGGG RINGGGG RINGGGGG

"SHUT UP!" I screamed.

And hit the clock as hard a s I could…it clock died….poor clock never had a chance.

"TOORRIII! GET UPPP!" Miyu screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed and threw a pillow at the door.

"NOWWW!!" she screamed while running in my room.

I felt someone pull me out of bed. I fell on the floor.

"COME ON TORI!" Miyu screamed. "YOU HAVE LIKE TEN MINUTES!" this time she yelled through a megaphone right in my ear…

"Fine I'm up!" I said and got up.

I looked at Miyu she was wearing a red shirt with skulls and a guitar on it, blue jeans with a tear in them. I got ready I decided to wear my hair up in chopsticks like I usually do, with a blue t-shirt with snoopy on it and worn out jeans. We grabbed a piece of toast and jumped into my black truck…I decided to let Miyu drive, 'cause I'm nice like that. We pulled up to the school and parked alot of people were staring at us. Most looked slutty. 'Oh great we moved to hooker town!' I thought. I hopped out of the car and went inside the school with Miyu at my side. We went into the principal's office.

"Well, well what do we have here new students?" an elderly woman asked.

"I'm kaede." She said here are you schedules and we have a student here to help show you around.

"So here are the new students." A man said.

I saw Miyu's eyes widen.

Miyu's point of view

I recognized that voice. I turned around and my eyes met with soft amber ones.

"Sesshomaru?" I breathed out.

"Yes?" he asked and smiled.

I jumped out of my chair and hugged him.

"So you know each other?" Kaede asked.

"Yea." Sesshomaru said.

Tori looked on and smiled.


	2. Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I only own Tori and Miyu.

Miyu: Wow I'm dating Sesshy….

Tori: Yea…HAHA you know what's weird? You have the same name as Miyu-sama and your both Wolf demons… but she's MIROKU'S girlfriend…

Me: hehehe well I never noticed that….

Miroku: NOOOOOOOOO MIYU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME FOR THAT POWERFUL DOG DEMON!

Me: oh don't worry Miroku….I'll wait till you die THEN I'll date sesshy!

STILL MIYU'S POINT OF VEIW!

I clung onto him the whole time he gave us the tour. Tori smiled but I could tell she kinda felt left out. I let got of sesshy and hugged tori. She smiled we walked together like the people from the wizard of oz. When we got to our homeroom apparently it was sesshys homeroom too. We walked in.

the teacher, mr.numura said "class these are new students from America please make them feel welcome. Girls would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"ssuuurrreeee." I said sarcastically.

"tori?" I asked

"No you go first!" she said in English

" tori you have to speak in Japanese!" I said in English.

" Hi! I'm Miyu…I like basketball…and riding my motorcycle." I said

most boys stared at me and tori…they drooled…it was creepy. Sesshy seeing this growled and all the guys stopped except for a certain half demon.

"Hi I'm tori…uh I like volleyball and riding my motorcycle..." she said

"Well very nice would you like to take your seats?" mr numura asked.

We saw two empty seats on either side of sesshy. I beamed.

"hey" I whispered

"hey" he whispered

"hey!" tori whispered.

"hii torriii!" I said preppy like.

Sesshy stared at me in disgust. I laughed.

"ok class you can talk freely for the next ten minutes then you can go to your classes." The teacher said

"HEY YOU! New girls!" a group of preps yelled to us.

"What?" tori and me asked in unison.

"We saw you flirting with OUR sesshomaru!" the "Leader" said.

"uhh your point?" tori asked.

"Stay away from him!" one of the group members said.

" I think he likes me more than he likes you." I said

"Really prove it!" the leader said

"Ok what do you want me to do??" I asked tori looked at me like these girls are FREAKS!

"Kiss him!" the leader said…."no have him kiss you in the next 10 minutes!"

"Deal!" I said

Tori stared at me as if I was crazy.

"But if he does you leave him me and all of my friends alone. And if I loose you can do what ever the heck you want!" I said

"Deal!" the leader said.

I walked over to sesshy the preps looking on.

"Hey sesshy?" I said looking up at him.

"Yea?" he asked.

"I haven't seen you in a while...do you think there's still something there?" I asked pretending to be shy.

"Lets find out." He said and leaned down toward me. Then he kissed me. After a few seconds he pulled away.

" So Miyu anything there?" he asked smirking

"Yea...there is." I said he smiled and hugged me.

TORI'S POINT OF VIEW!

Wow she actually did it! GO Miyu! I turned around

"Thanks for helping Miyu get a boyfriend on the first day!" I said and laughed in their faces.

I smiled I was really happy for the two. Just then some boy walked up to me. He had slivery white hair that went to his butt and amber eyes he looked exactly like Sesshomaru but this guy didn't have the crescent moon or purple marks but two puppy dog ears on top of his head. THEY WERE SO CUTE!

"Hey." The guy said.

"Hey' I said back resisting the urge to poke his ears

I heard a growl.

"Inuyasha get away from her." I heard Sesshy say.

"And what if I don't?" the boy now known as Inuyasha said while grabbing me holding me to him.

"HEY! Get off of me!" I screamed and punched him in the face. He flew backwards into the wall.

"Go Tor Tor!" Miyu screamed.

"Hey I know that voice…" Inuyasha said.

"Oh do you Inuyasha?" Miyu asked

"Mm...m...MIYU?!" Inuyasha asked while running up to her and giving her a hug.

Sesshy growled.

"Get off my girlfriend!" sesshy said.

"Your girlfriend since when?" Inuyasha asked.

"Since now Inuyasha." Miyu said.

"Later dude!" I said and walked out the classroom.

"Bye bye sesshy!" Miyu said and kissed him.

Me: Hope you liked the second chapter! Thankies PLZ REVIEWWWW!


	3. SPELL TROUBLE

STILL TORI'S POINT OF VIEW!

We walked into the hall I looked down at my schedule. Next we have…..

IN ENGLISH CLASS

"Hello class." The teacher Mrs. Hei said in English. "We have two new students please welcome them."

"This gets annoying.." I muttered in English.

"Heyy whats upp? I'm Miyu I'm from America...and I like to sing." Miyu said.

" And I'm tori! I like the band yellowcard and I'm also from America." I said.

"Are you two sisters?" some boy in the class asked.

"No." Miyu responded. "Tori is my best friend and our parents decided that we should live here for a year to see what its like."

"Ohhhh." Was the class (and teachers) response.

"Anyway let me take roll call." Mrs. Hei said.

"Houshi"

"Here." A boy with raven hair tied in a rat tail said.

"Tanijia (sorry I don't know how 2 spell it!)"

"Here!" a girl with brown hair said.

"Takahashi"

"Here/what?" Sesshy and Inuyasha said at the same time.

" Kotobuki"

"Here!" Miyu said

" Elric."

"Here!" two boys with (dirty) blonde hair said.

" Mizu."

"Here" a girl said her raven black hair clashed with her slutty outfit.

"Onigumo."

"Here." A boy that looked like a girl said

"And…Koutzu"

"Here." I responded

MIYU'S POINT OF VIEW

"Group together!!" Mrs. Hei said

The rest of the kids made their own groups.

'oh yea shun the new kids.' I thought

Tori and i immediately went to each other. Sesshy wanted to be with us so we let him (of course). The two blonde haired boys came over to us all the other peoples were in a group they asked if they could join. I saw Tori checking them out.

"Sure you can join!" I said staring at Tori the whole time devising a plan.

"Thanks!" one of the boys said.

"I'm Ed." The short…I mean taller…taller boy said. Tori stared at him and smiled. ooo.

" And I'm Al." the shorter one said.

"I'm older." Ed said.

"And who are you??" Al asked turning to me with a smile on his face...

Sesshy growled.

"I'm.." I started

"No him." Al said pointing to sesshy smiling creepily.

"I'm Sesshomaru..." sesshy said looking at Al akwardly..."Don't you know me? I'm in some of your classes and you know I know ed..." Sesshy said calmly

"I know...i just wanted to talk to you!" Al said...

I felt uncomfortable.

"Ok then ANYWAY!" Ed said and turned his attention to Tori. And just as he was about to say something the teacher did.

"Class I have to go now please talk quietly amongst yourselves ill be back very shortly." She said and left the room.

"SOOOOO New girls I see!" The slut said.

"Yea….what's it to you?" I asked

The slut walked over.

"Like your attitude...My names Kikyo." Kikyo said. Inuyasha hugged her close.

"OH MY GAWD!" Tori screamed

"You're the GUY WHO HIT ON ME EARLIER!"

"Wow you just noticed??" I asked.

Kikyo turned to him mad as hell. Sango jumped between them and turned to me and Tori.

"Heyy I'm Sango!" she said smiling brightly.

Miroku walked up beside her.

"I'm Miroku." He said. "Can I ask you lovely ladies a question??"

"Sure…" Tori said.

He grabbed our hands.

"Will you two do the honors of bearing my children?" He asked.

Tori and I looked at each other. Tori gave me the look of is-this-guy-for-real? Sesshy started growling uncontrollably ready to kill Miroku but restrained himself.

"Miroku..."Tori said sweetly.

"THAT'S SO…"I screamed.

"SWEET!" we said in unison.

"Really??" Miroku asked.

"Yea if only you were a few years older a little less perverted..." Tori said.

"AND I DIDN'T HAVE A FREAKIN BOYFRIEND YOU JERK!" I screamed.

We hit him. hard…lets just say we got a letter in the mail that night saying that we are fined with $100 fee for breaking a wall...

Mrs. Hei walked back in.

"Miroku! PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" she said sensing he did something to deserve that hit in the wall.

"Okay then!…" Mrs.Hei started but noticed ed talking to tori well she was talking. "MR ELRIC! Please say the alphebet and words that start with the letters in English." She said.

"UHH…okay.." Ed said

"A-apple, B-tear…." Ed started.

I hit my head with my palm.

"Oh so miss Kotobuki you think you can do better?" Mrs.Hei asked

"Well I did live in America for most of my life…" I said

"Okay then smart mouth...start!" Kikyo said

"A-antidisinstabintarism(sorry I don't know how to spell it but I no how to day it!), B-Box, C-Chlorofluorocarbons, D-" I started. Tori smirked

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs.Hei interrupted "Are you trying to be a smart mouth?"

"No, not at all!" I said obviously sarcasm in my voice. "I did the best I could to say words that began with the letter in the alphabet and in English too!"

"to the principals office!" she said and stalked off.

I walked gladly out.


End file.
